Il est à moi !
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une rencontre dans une boite de nuit.  Peut être le début d'une histoire d'amour, peut être pas. Qui lira saura.


Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient.

Avertissement : texte space et pour le moins OOC. **Ames sensibles s'abstenir**.

* * *

><p><strong>Il est à moi !<strong>

La chasse est le prélude, le meilleur moment vient ensuite.

Mais je ne le néglige pas pour autant ce délicieux prélude.

Je l'apprécie tout autant.

Il me prépare, m'ouvre l'appétit.

Me met en condition.

Tout commence lorsque je rentre sur ce qui sera mon terrain de chasse du jour, ou plus exactement de la nuit.

J'ai une affection particulière pour la nuit.

Dans l'ombre je me sens bien.

Dans mon élément.

Elle est mon amie, ma complice.

Pourtant, c'est dans la lumière violente d'une boite de nuit que je chasse.

Au milieu des corps en sueur qui s'agitent.

Je me glisse parmi eux, grisé par la pensée qu'aucun d'entre eux ne sait que la mort passe non loin.

Que ce jour, cette nuit, pourrait être les derniers qu'ils vivent.

Je les regarde à peine au début.

J'ai tout mon temps.

Je le prends.

Je veux choisir le meilleur.

La plus belle des proies, celle qui me donnera le plus de plaisir.

Je m'assois, le plus confortablement possible.

Je commande à boire, ce qu'il y a de meilleur, de plus cher, ma chasse vaut bien ce sacrifice.

Ce plaisir.

Je bois lentement, me laissant voir.

Parfois cela suffit à attirer une proie convenable.

Parfois…

Pas toujours.

Ce n'est pas important.

J'ai toute la nuit pour en trouver une.

Mais cette nuit, je n'ai pas à attendre.

Je le vois.

Il est là, à quelques pas de moi.

Il danse.

Ma gorge devient sèche.

Mon regard ne le quitte plus.

Il est…

Il est superbe…

Félin.

Gracieux.

Je n'ai aucun doute.

C'est lui.

Ce ne peut être que lui.

Je le contemple, cachant mon avidité avec soin.

Je ne veux pas lui faire peur.

Je ne veux pas attirer l'attention.

Je ne veux pas qu'il m'échappe.

Mais je n'arrive pas à le quitter des yeux.

Je ne peux pas le quitter des yeux.

Il sera ma plus belle proie.

Je ne l'oublierai jamais, je le sens.

Pour lui je vais danser.

J'aime danser, mais je ne le fais pas souvent, j'attire trop l'attention.

Mais cette fois, pour lui, je vais le faire.

Il le mérite.

Je me lève et je le rejoins.

Il se tourne vers moi et sans même sourire m'accepte.

Je ne le touche pas.

J'ai tout mon temps.

Je le toucherai plus tard.

Lorsque nous serons seuls.

Je cherche son regard.

Un regard clair, paisible.

Il ne se doute de rien.

Il ne sait pas qu'il est ma proie.

Il ne pense qu'à son plaisir.

Je vais en profiter.

Nous dansons, l'un près de l'autre, nous nous accordons à la perfection.

C'est si bon…

Oh, si terriblement bon…

Mais je n'en oublie pas mon but ultime.

Je savoure seulement un plaisir de plus.

Mais le temps coule et je lui fais signe de me suivre.

Il m'ignore tout d'abord.

Il veut danser encore.

Je réprime ma contrariété pour me plier à son caprice.

Pas longtemps.

Je quitte la piste de danse pour regagner la table où m'attend ma boisson.

A mon tour de l'ignorer.

Je bois lentement, savourant chaque gorgée.

Sans un regard pour lui.

Je sais qu'il va venir.

Il est à moi.

Il ne pourra pas s'en empêcher.

Son destin est scellé.

Il sera mien et j'en profiterai jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

Je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps, il prend place près de moi et s'empare sans vergogne de mon verre.

Je le regarde boire sans broncher.

Amusé.

Il joue avec moi, l'innocent.

Tant mieux, cela rendra ce qui va suivre que plus délicieux encore.

Ne vous trompez pas, je l'aime.

J'aime toutes mes proies.

Je les aime vraiment, profondément.

Oui…

Je les aime.

Trop.

Je le laisse boire autant qu'il le désire puis je reprends mon verre.

Je bois à mon tour, posant avec soin mes lèvres là où il a posé les siennes.

J'aime cela, c'est comme un baiser indirect.

Il doit aimer aussi, j'ai surpris un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Je lui laisse prendre l'ascendant, je veux qu'il ait lui aussi du plaisir.

Il est assez beau pour mériter cela.

Et je sais que je ne regretterai pas.

Je danse, je bois avec lui.

Je le regarde, je l'admire.

Je me fais des souvenirs.

Je veux me souvenir de lui après.

Mais je choisis le moment où nous partons de la boite de nuit.

Je le ramène chez moi.

Je sens mon cœur battre à tout rompre.

Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas de famille.

Personne à qui il manquera.

Il est plus que parfait pour moi.

J'ai hâte de le voir nu.

J'ai hâte de gouter la saveur de sa peau.

Et plus encore…

Je referme la porte à clef et je la fais disparaître dans sa cachette habituelle pendant qu'il a le dos tourné.

Les autres portes sont aussi fermées à double tour, les fenêtres sont munies de barreaux.

Il ne m'échappera pas.

Je me lèche enfin les lèvres.

Maintenant je peux me le permettre.

Il est à moi.

Tout à moi.

Je frissonne de plaisir anticipé.

La chasse est finie.

La proie est en cage.

Je n'ai plus qu'à savourer la suite.

Il se retourne vers moi.

Me tend les bras.

Je le rejoins lentement, sans me presser.

J'ai tout mon temps.

Il me laisse le prendre contre moi.

Il me tend ses lèvres.

Je m'en empare avec joie.

Je savoure ce baiser, le prolongeant longuement.

Mes mains glissent sous sa chemise.

Il se laisse faire.

Sa peau est douce, lisse.

Je la caresse jusqu'à ce qu'il murmure de plaisir.

Puis je l'entraine vers la chambre.

Je le pousse sur le lit mais il résiste.

Je réprime un cri de joie.

Quelle merveilleuse proie !

Je caresse sa joue.

Je lui murmure combien je l'aime.

Je suis sincère.

Je suis toujours sincère.

J'aime toutes mes proies.

Mais lui je l'aime plus encore.

Je l'entraine vers le lit.

Je m'y assois et je le regarde.

Il est debout devant moi, le regard fier, il se tient bien droit.

Je me contente de le regarder.

J'attends.

Je sais qu'il va venir à moi.

Ils viennent tous.

Ils ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher.

Je suis irrésistible.

Trouvez-moi orgueilleux si vous voulez, je n'en ai rien à faire.

Et il vient à moi, en défaisant sa chemise avec un art consommé.

Lorsqu'elle tombe sur le sol, abandonnée sans remord, j'ai à nouveau la bouche sèche.

Il est musclé, je l'avais senti en le touchant, mais le voir est différent.

Je vois à son regard qu'il est fier de me faire de l'effet.

Il est sur de son charme.

Cela tombe bien, moi aussi.

Nous étions faits pour nous rencontrer.

Je reste assis, à le regarder, fasciné par sa poitrine pâle.

J'ai hâte de la toucher.

Mais je ne bouge pas.

C'est lui qui vient à moi.

Il se penche vers moi et défait les boutons de ma chemise, lui non plus ne se presse pas.

Comme moi il sait qu'il a toute la nuit.

Je vais le combler.

Je le jure.

Je serai le meilleur amant qu'il n'ait jamais eu.

Jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève.

Je veux le voir éclairé par ses premiers rayons avant de mettre un terme à notre rencontre.

De préférence nu.

Je suis certain que la nudité lui ira parfaitement.

Je me retrouve torse nu et ses mains passent sur ma peau.

C'est tellement bon…

Il est doué.

Il sait trouver mes points sensibles.

Je lui signale ceux qu'il découvre en soupirant discrètement.

Il s'y attarde.

Il est attentif, je ne fais presque pas de bruit.

D'autres n'auraient pas entendu.

Je me laisse aller en arrière pour m'allonger sur le lit et il me suit.

Il s'installe entre mes jambes, lorgnant sur mon pantalon.

Je l'encourage du regard et il se penche vers ce qu'il convoite.

Il me retire mon pantalon.

Je me débarrasse de mes chaussures avant qu'il n'arrive à mes chevilles.

Il me retire mon caleçon et termine de se dévêtir.

Un instant plus tard nous sommes sur le lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Nous nous embrassons.

J'explore sa bouche puis je goute enfin sa peau.

Je l'embrasse, la lèche, la mordille.

Je le fais gémir, de plaisir, d'impatience, de douleur aussi.

Lorsque je redresse la tête je vois qu'il apprécie mes attentions.

Même la douleur.

J'en tremble de plaisir.

Il est tellement parfait.

Tellement pour moi.

J'ai toute la nuit pour en profiter et je le fais.

Lorsque le jour se lève enfin je suis épuisé.

Comblé.

Il l'est aussi, je le vois, alangui sur les draps, les cheveux en désordre.

Il a fermé les yeux.

Comme je le pensais son corps nu est splendide aux premiers rayons du soleil.

Je prends le temps de l'admirer.

Puis je me penche vers lui pour l'embrasser et je noue mes mains sur sa gorge.

Le moment est venu de nous séparer.

Le jour est là.

Je me penche un peu plus pour lui murmurer que je l'aime et lui dire adieu.

Je lui dois bien cela.

Je n'ai pas le temps de serrer.

Il a rouvert les yeux.

Il n'a pas peur.

Une lame pique mon cou.

Il me sourit et ce sourire est la dernière chose qui me manquait pour être convaincu qu'il est vraiment fait pour moi.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Ce texte est un essai qui pourrait être transformé en fic à chapitre, mais c'est encore en étude.<strong><br>**


End file.
